dwtsinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Current Troupe Members
The current Dancing With The Stars Troupe includes two new members Lindsay Arnold and Gleb Savchenko who were both professionals in Season 16. The Troupe also includes two returning members Henry Byalikov and Witney Carson. Gleb Savchenko Born in Moscow on September 16, 1983, Gleb Savchenko began dancing at age seven. Gleb achieved his first major achievement at the age of 11 years old when he attained the title of Russian Champion in the youth category and was consequently invited to represent Latvia for 2 years. By age 14, he’d decided to dedicate his life to ballroom, and he eventually graduated from the Russian University of Theatre Arts with a Masters in Choreography. Gleb transformed into a Professional Latin Dancer in Russia at the age of 24 years old. Profession Titles in Australia, Hong Kong, Asia and United Kingdom. Thanks to his studies and training, Gleb has won six Professional Latin Dance Championships since 2007. Outside of dancing, Gleb is an actor and model who has hosted Time Out on NTV and appeared in Cosmopolitan, GQ, and Men’s Health. The handsome triple threat splits his time between Hong Kong, Sydney, and Los Angeles. Lindsay Arnold Lindsay rumba'd into the world on January 11, 1994. The eldest of four sisters (all of whom are dancers), Lindsay has been dancing since the age of 4 as she grew up in Provo, Utah, her beloved hometown. When she was 18, she auditioned for and made it into Season 9 of So You Think You Can Dance, on which she got as far as the Top 8. Her numerous awards include placing 1st place in both the United States Open Youth Latin Championships and the United States Open Junior Latin Championships, being a top 3 finalist at the World Junior Latin Team Match, a top 5 finalist at the World Cup Latin Junior Championships and a top 5 finalist at the United States Junior National 10 dance Championships. Henry Byalikov Henry’s dance career began at 9 years of age. At the age of 11, he became Australian Juvenile Graded Latin Champion. As he honed his craft he acquired many prestigious accolades, such as Undefeated State Adult Latin and Ballroom Champion, and South Pacific Champion. When he turned 18 Henry appeared in his first Australian TV show, ABC’s ‘Strictly Dancing’, finishing as runner up for the final. Later as he turned 22 he competed in the first season of Channel 10’s hit show ‘So You Think You Can Dance Australia’, this is where Henry’s unique style and versatility was demonstrated significantly. As a result, he placed in the top 4 males in the country. Following ‘So You Think You Can Dance Australia’ he received significant interest from Channel 7’s hit TV show ‘Dancing With The Stars Australia’ to appear as a professional and join the cast. Henry was the first in the series to receive perfect 10/10s in the 4th week. Owning to his stellar performances on ‘So You Think You Can Dance’, ‘Dancing With The Stars’ and in the Ballroom Dance competitive scene, Mr Gilkinson requested Henry’s engagement in his dance company ‘Burn The Floor’. Henry commenced his engagement with ‘Burn The Floor’ in January 2009, from San Francisco and Broadway, New York. Most recently, Henry has been asked to perform in USA's 'Dancing With The Stars' for their sixteenth and seventeenth seasons. Witney Carson Witney was born and raised in a small town called American Fork, Utah. She started her dancing career at the age of three. Being trained in many different dance styles including; Ballet, jazz, contemporary, hip hop, lyrical, tap, latin and standard ballroom she has competed and performed all over the world. Witney has won and achieved many awards and scholarships for her accomplishments as a dancer. At the age of 18, Witney made top 6 (top 3 girls) on Americas hit TV show So You Think You Can Dance. Since So You Think You Can Dance Witney joined ABC’s Dancing With The Stars Pro Troupe Team where she performed and choreographed every week of season 16. Witney broadened her career as an actress playing the lead role in a David Winters film called “East Side Story”. Category:Season 17 Category:Troupe